Again, Ryuusei No Rockman Fanfic
by rst64tlc
Summary: Upon Ra Mu's defeat, Andromeda is reactivates. As a last dicth effort, the AM admins ghosts send Rockman and Harp Note back to the day when the FMs came. Watch as they change the fate of mankind's future, but not everything goes as planned. GxM WxH SxL
1. Chapter 1

**Again: A Ryuusei No Rockman**

Summary: Upon Ra Mu's defeat, it sends a shockwave that somehow reactivates Andromeda and slowly self-destructs. As a last ditch effort the ghost of the AM admins sends Rockman and Harp Note into the past on the day the FMs came. Watch as they change the fate of mankind's future. But not everything goes exactly as they should be. Time fic and some SxM, WxH and SxL

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Speech

YELLING

-FM talking-

-FM thoughts-

And before the story begins: I would like to clarify some certain things about the story.

Andromeda was never destroyed at the end of the first season, only the key controlling him and without the key, he's Earth's giant dead weight and after failing to destroy earth, he reverted back into him first form and is currently frozen in a iceberg…well until now at least.

I believe that even though Andromeda can no longer use the Key to directly gather negative energy, he can still gather it in small amounts.

The burst of energy given off by Ra Mu's defeat was Ra Mu's soul escaping its body's corpse.

The characters are in the same room where Ra Mu is in the game and the gate to Mu is in the same place as the anime, but I don't know what the characters said or what they were talking around because I can't read Japanese, so to everyone you can expect a few changes. Just a head up

Well with that said and done let the first chapter of Again, Ryuusei no Rockman Fanfic, begin:

(oxxo)

"Rooooaaaaaaaaarrrr!!"

"Ra Mu!" Orihime yelled as her god that she worked hard to bring back slowly fall to the feet of Tribe King Rockman. Soon after it fell, Ra Mu's core started to crack then finally shattered sending a wave of purple energy, which didn't seem to affect anyone, finally exploded into nothing; she fell to her knees, staring blankly at ground while Rockman fell on one knee.

'How…Subaru was a kid…a 10 year old and Mu was a god…a god for crying out loud, so how?' she repeated that same sentence over and over again, wondering if she can think of a explanation. While she was completely obvious of her surroundings, Rockman walked over to her while canceling his Tribe King form.

"Orihime." Rockman caught her attention as she slowly made eye contact. As Orihime eyes widen making eye contact, two looked at each other, already knowing what the other was thinking.

For Orihime, she knew how he felt without even looking at him, anger, sadness and betrayal. She took advantage of him from the start to fulfill her ambitions, she brought pain on many people, most of them more on Phantom Black and Yeti Blizzard A.K.A Hyde and Gori, and she even went so far into manipulating his friend Harp Note into help her steal his Oopart, the Berserker Sword, even if it kills either of them.

For Rockman, he saw the expirations on her face anger, sadness, and…fear? He could understand the anger towards him, the same boy _she_ used to get the Ooparts, destroyed the very thing she worked hard to revive, sadness because she can never use Ra Mu's power, but the fear however he didn't know about. He was about speak when Orihime began chuckle sadly breaking eye contact.

"Subaru, (smirks) you must hate me a lot now." That was more historical than a question.

-Damn straight we do- Warrock yelled the woman.

"And I bet you'll going to laugh at me as well." Rockman looked at her strangely.

"Don't try to pretend you don't know, you want to laugh at my failure, you want to laugh in my face about how _you_, a 10-year old boy, defeated me, Dr. Orihime, the famous leading scientist on radio waves known throughout the world, greatest achievement was reduced into nothing but shards of her own misery." She burst out laughing like a madman, grasping her right eye.

"Sh…She finally lost!" Warrock spoke.

Unnoticed to them, Orihime shed a tear under her eye.

"To think…that my ancestors build Ra Mu to control the earth's denpa airspace only for their creation to be destroyed by a brat like you." That got Subaru's interest.

"What do you mean our ancestors?"

Orihime smiled sadly "You really are a stupid child, that's the reason I said you'll never understand," she stood and walked over to the corpse. This got Rockman into a battle stance only to lower his guard as Orihime passed him.

"What I mean, Subaru, have you ever wondered how I knew all about Ra Mu and the Mu continent?" She said as she stood in front of the dead corpse of Ra Mu.

"Because you're a scientist?" Subaru answered.

"Actually I'm a lot more related to this place than anyone can relate." This earned a confused look from Subaru while Orihime knew the look on the boy's face without turning toward him.

"Like I said on the day we met, about 12,000 years ago the Mu continent was place where both Denpa life forms and humans can reside and depend on one another and Denpa Henkan was a common everyday life routine.

"We know that, you told us that already." Subaru shouted back.

"True, very true…but what I didn't tell you was that the Mu continent had a legend that was most treasured among them."

"A legend that..." Subaru asked.

"That was most treasured." Warrock finished.

"That's right…the legend, but before I tell you, you can come out now Harp Note, I know you've been listening." She turned her head, which Rockman followed her glance, toward the remains of a fallen pillar, as expected Harp Note came from behind it looking beaten.

"Harp Note!!" Rockman shouted as ran over to her, ignoring the pain coursing through his body. As Harp Note tried to walk over but her beaten body caused her to fall over only to be caught by Rockman and pulled into an embrace.

"You're alive." Rockman nearly yelled fully concerned for the girl.

"Of course I'm alive, you can't knock us down that easily and who said we're dead?" Her question was soon answered when Subaru and Warrock looked over to Orihime.

"Oh." She replied with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Hikabi Misora, correct, if you're here then that means…"

"Empty's dead, me and Bly defeated him." Harp Note finished her sentence.

"Oh… I see," Replied sadly. _'I guess I really have nothing left to live for.'_

"Well now that everyone here I'll continue the legend."

"In the Mu continent during its days, people held on to legends as guidance and tranquility, around the time, there were four tribes that made up Mu and kept it proud, the…"

"Wait a minute, four tribes you told me there were three." Subaru interrupted.

"I did say that the Ooparts were part of the tribes, I didn't say there were only three, there are actually six tribes, but these four are more important." Orihime continued.

"The four tribes, the Breserker, Dinosaur, Shinobi, and the Burai tribes, It was because of them the Mu continent was created. They alone were said that they were among the strongest out of all the tribes and that they will keep the peace of Mu forever…until it happened." She grieved on that last part.

"Until what happened?" Misora asked. Thou she hated Orihime for controlling her and for nearly getting killed but she had to admit that Mu's history was quiet interesting.

"The day that my tribe betrayed Mu and created that monstrosity." Everyone looked in the direction of the voice, which turned out to be a severely weaken Bly, who just climbed the top of the stairs.

"Bly! You're alive and…your Tribe?" Misora asked.

"What he means is that he belongs to that tribe or better yet, he was the Burai tribe's heir." Orihime clarified.

"THE HEIR!!" the four suddenly yelled, surprised. They already knew that Solo was once living along with the people but never knew he was one of Mu's most important people.

Solo signed, "Yeah but I prefer not to talk about, or is _she,_" he said with vemon in his voice, "continuing what really happened on Mu." He glared at Orihime who ignored him.

"Continuing from where I'd left off and without any more interruptions, like he said, his tribe, the burai tribe, created Ra Mu's core using the four tribe's greatest treasures, the berserker sword, the dinosaur skull, the shuriken , and the burai orb as it power source, making it virtually invincible. When it was released however, it immediately went out of control and started to control Mu and all the earth's denpa environment. In response, all the tribes attacked him in full force, but despite all the attacks, it did little to no damage at all. The war against Ra Mu continued for years onward throughout the earth bringing destruction on every land they set foot on. Many lives were lost during that war and all of Mu almost fell into ruins.

But on the final year, Mu was nearly destroyed with only a few of its tribes still standing and fighting, a maiden of the Tribe King's shrine prayed in hopes of reviving him, Mu's greatest legend that was once thought had died out long time, the Tribe King emerged from his slumber and fought Ra Mu. Nearly for days on end, the Tribe King and Ra Mu battled on end neither side gaining the upper end…but on the final day, The Tribe King was brutally stabbed though the chest when he stuck Ra's Core. The Tribe King gave his life trying to destroy Ra Mu but instead made him inactive. The Tribe King had expected that peace should return to Mu after defeating Ra Mu, but that peace never came…" She stopped at the end there, clenching her chest while Solo's face grieved.

"That peace…" Subaru started.

"Never came?" Misora finished.

-Ok, we understand exactly how Tribe King and Ra Mu first came into the picture but what happen next?- Harp asked. A very uncomfortable silence soon followed after her question was asked. She was about to ask again when Solo spoken, "Mu went into mutiny a few days later after Ra Mu's defeat." This earned everyone's except Orohime's attention.

"Shortly after Tribe King's death, while savaging Ra Mu, someone found evidence that the Burai tribe created Ra Mu then revealed that information to all of Mu, then the Mu council immediately sentenced the entire Burai tribe to death."

"WHAT!!" everyone except Orihime and Solo yelled.

-That's plain stupid, they just survived a very violence battle, and they still want more.- Warrock disgust yelled.

"It didn't matter back then, when they were fighting Ra Mu, it slowly corrupted their minds into only thinking of more violence." Orihime said.

"In less than half of that day, the Burai tribe was reduced into a pack of twelve and slowly decreasing."

"Then finally when they were about to end the Burai tribe, Mu became overrun with viruses that were attracted to Ra Mu's raw power and with everyone greatly weaken by Ra Mu himself, they couldn't survive. As a last result, they abandoned Mu then sealed it, leaving the remaining few Burai tribe members and a few others left to die."

-What, that's plain bull, why would they just up and left Mu like that.- Warrock yelled.

"Abandoning people just to save themselves, that's just sick."- Misora said quietly.

"I hated the counsel for what they did to my tribe but it was the absolute rule of Mu."

"It's still wrong to just go leave people to die like that, they could've just put them in jail or something, anything but that." Subaru yelled.

Orihime had her head down with her eyes closed, "Subaru, you still understand nothing about Mu or its culture, at that time all they could think about was themselves."

-But wait how you know all this; even a scientist can't know every last detail of what really happened on the day just reading a few stones.- Harp asked.

"Hmm, so even you haven't figured it out yet, I did leave and said enough clues thus far, can you figured it out?"

"You guys are a bunch of idiots; she is descendent of Mu like me." Solo said. It took a few seconds to register into their minds until "WHAT!!"

"But wait a minute, there's something I don't get, Orihime if you knew how dangerous Ra Mu was then why did you release it in the first place, it doesn't make sense?"

Orihime didn't bother to answer and smiled sadly. When Subaru was about to ask again, the entire area soon start to rumble as part of the ceiling began to break apart as one piece crashed near Orihime who was unfazed by this.

"Mu's starting to collapse on itself, Subaru and Misora, you two get out of here now!" Solo yelled.

"But what about you, we can't leave you here." Subaru said.

Solo closed his eyes, "Misora…Subaru, this is my home and where my punishment is held, I stick to it"

"Solo, you don't have to, Ra Mu's gone now, your free now, you don't need to stay here anymore." Misora pleaded.

"Even if that's truth, I don't belong in your world, its better this way." Solo replied. That did it. Subaru quickly transform back into Tribe King Rockman and quickly grabbed Misora and Solo, who was shocked by this.

"What are you doing?" Solo demanded.

"Saving your life." Subaru said as he 'accidentally' sending a little electric shock to the albino, knocking him out. He soon turn his attention towards Orihime, only to be told, "Don't bother, I prefer this way, at least now I can be with my husband." At that moment a couple of huge chunks of the ceiling fell all around her.

"Orihime!" Rockman yelled at the now gone from view woman.

-Subaru, forget about her, she gone and we need to get out of here, NOW!!- Warrock yelled at his host. He was about to object when Misora placed her hand on his shoulder, catching his attention towards her. She slowly shook her head back and forth. Deciding to follow their way, Rockman jumped through a hole in the ceiling.

(Outside of the Mu Gate/ The harbor)

"Amachi, the Mu gate is collapsing!" Utagai replied through the AMAKEN computer.

"What, Utagai find a way to keep that gate from collapsing." He replied.

"WHAT, you want to keep that gate stable?" Goyoda yelled as he shot a few incoming viruses.

"Subaru and Misora are still in there." He told the detective unknowing that Akane was listening on the conversion.

"WHAT!!" The two turned behind them and saw Akane.

"Amachi, why is he here and where is he?" Akane said with a serious tone.

"A-Akane, w-what are you doing here?" Amachi asked sacred.

"Miss, um…Hoshikawa right, anyway you shouldn't be here, it's too dangerous for a civilian too be here." Goyoda said as he went to escort her, only to have his hand slapped away by an angry Akane.

"I'm not leaving until I know where my son is." Akane angrily yelled. On mother instinct, she punched a materialized virus coming behind her. The two looked at her is shocked at her performance.

"I can handle myself," she said cracking her knuckles, "Now where's…" she was cut off by the loud ringing from Amachi's Star carrier.

"Amachi, a powerful wave is appearing from the gate!"

"Oh great, just what we need more viruses." Goyoda turn to fire his rifle at the remaining viruses.

"Sir, all the viruses in the immediate area has destroyed, not a single one left." A random satellite police told.

"Good, at least that so good news, now all men there's a power EM wave appearing from the gate, fire on my command.

"Hai." All the satellite police force targeted the rifle towards the collapsing gate. Soon an absolute appeared. As soon as it appeared out of the gate, the gate itself collapsed completely in to pieces into the ocean.

"Ready and…" Then the absolute came into full view, it turned out to be Rockman holding Misora and Solo.

"Hold fire." Rockman soon landed near the group with Misora getting off him and nearly collapsing and placing Solo on the ground.

"Kaa-san," Rockman whispered before collapsing into Akane's arms, unconscious. Rockman's words however didn't go unnoticed by the three people.

'_Kaa-san?'_ Were the thoughts that raced though two of their minds. They were about to ask when Rockman suddenly was incased in bright green light then stood Subaru in Rockman's place. The reaction the entire group was astonished by this discovery.

'_Rockman is…that Hoshikawa kid!!'_

'_My son is Rockman?'_

'_Crap…I didn't think this would happen so soon, there's going to be a lot of questions asked and I don't know which ones to answer.'_

"Hey what are you guys doing, don't you see these two need medical treatment, NOW!!" Misora yelled at the group.

"Oh yeah, everyone the area is clear, report back the HQ and only report everything before the gate collapsed."

"Yes sir." The satellite police replied as they all rushed back to the vehicles.

"Ok everyone I'm going to drive the car near and you guys carry these two in; I'll drive them to the hospital."

"Thank you, detective." Akane said.

"But I expect an explanation from _all_ of you." He then ran toward his car.

"I expected as much." Amachi signed.

"And I want an explanation on _everything_ along the way." Akane replied.

"I help explain some things but it best that we wait until Subaru wakes up." Misora explained.

"Fair enough." Akane decided as Goyoda's car then pulled over. The group gently carried the two unconscious boys into the car and quickly drove towards the hospital.

(Somewhere in the Arctic)

The purple wave from before circled throughout the icicle wasteland, searching for something, but still hasn't found what's it was looking for. It was about to leave when it saw something within one of the arctic's biggest ice caps. Within it was a giant, red, mechanical crab-like figure with four legs/claws in the front and back and had two antennas on the top. Satisfied, it quickly shot itself into the figure. A few seconds later, then the figures eyes suddenly glowed back to its once eerie yellow eyes, signaling it came back to life.

-I see…so you're Andromeda…and you've been trapped inside this cold prison on this ratchet planet since……Rockman…deactivated you completely… but how, I wonder?- it said as it searched through Andromeda's memory. At first it felt satisfaction at Andromeda's power until the end however.

He viewed how three denpa lives, a Dragon blew his left arm off then a Loin destroyed the other and lastly a Pegasus dove straight into his chest blowing it opened. Then Rockman charged at it with a metal sword and pierce straight through him. He then revived himself completely and then drilled himself into the earth's core. The last thing it saw was Rockman destroying a orb held by a claw with a chain on the back, stopping all movement of Andromeda completely.

At the end, Andromeda started up again and broke free from his prison.

-So Rockman has taken you usage away while he taken my body out of existence…I think you and I can work together on our revenge.- He said as he transformed into his battle form and started drilling into the ground.

-Let's see how human will react to this.-

(xoox)

There it is fellow reader and fanfic writers the first chapter of the story Again: Ryuusei no Rockman fanfic. And the shed some light to the scene, if you guy haven't figure it out yet, the purple wave was Ra Mu's spirit, and he out for revenge, and does it by the one way he knows. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again: A Ryuuseis No Rockman**

"_Dream talking"_

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

Speech

YELLING

-FM talking-

_-FM thoughts-_

Before you read the story I have an announcement to make. I want to thank everyone who liked this story and added this fic to their favorites and I understand that a lot of you are confused by the pairings in the summary, I apologize of that and I'll translate the meanings: SxM Subaru X Misora, WxH Warrock X Harp and SxL Solo X Luna. Yeah I bet that you guys didn't see that coming now did yeah. And on the last note: I'm finished playing Megaman Starforce 2 Ninja so now I understand what _really_ happens in the game through my viewpoint and If I take my time understanding a few things then I'll just it'll become more clearer and I'll add a few things in the story. …and to answer the review from the last chapter the storyline is a mix of both in-game of MMSF ZxN or ZxS and anime of RNR tribe, so I'll make a list of which happen first to the beginning of the last chapter:

Subaru get's his new star carrier (in-game)

Subaru and Luna gang visited the museum where Phantom Black and Yeti Blizzard appear and Warrock ate Berserker sword. (anime ep1)

Subaru visits Dr. Orihime and Burai battle (anime ep2, 3)

The entire movie/IFL tower Phantom Black scene (in-game)

The entire Grizzly peak Yeti Blizzard scene but Gori escapes capture (in-game)

Solo/Burai battle vs. Cancer Bubble, Harp Note, and Rockman (anime ep4)

Snow mountain/Yeti Blizzard (anime ep5, 6)

Desert episode Phantom Black/Burai/ Sword trial (anime ep7,8)

Brachio Wave episode (anime ep9, 10) (No Loch Ness)

Condor Geograph episode with Mu drawings (anime ep11, 12) (No Wazzup)

Ninja village and Shinobi OOpart episode and Burai escapes before being such in the Mu portal (Omake anime ep13-14)

Solo battle and Misora disappears in the black hole in echo ridge (Gonta and Kiza escaped)(Omake in-game)

Phantom Black kidnaps Luna who becomes Ophiuchus Queen and Rockman beats her then battle PB and defeat him, successfully knocking away his OOpart: Shuriken

Two days later, Gori then tried to bribe Subaru into giving him his OOpart but failed then they battle and Yeti Blizzard lost and Rockman took Dinosaur OOpart. (last two minutes of anime ep15 and 16)

Harp Note betrayal scene from start to finish/The Bermuda maze. Shuriken trail at the end and no Empty battle (Omake In-game)

Hyde art class scene to Akane kidnapping to Empty battle (with two of three OOparts used in the battle. No dinosaur) (omake anime ep16-19)

Mu awakening and Empty battle(anime ep19)

Phantom Black and Yeti Blizzard battle in anime, Mu trails/runes/battles and Dinosaur trial during the Conder geograph battle and the final boss Ra Mu fight (anime ep20,21 and in-game mix)

If some of you are still confused about this then please review and I'll answer your questions along with the next chapter. With that said and done let's move on to the story, shall we.

**Chapter 1: Reminisce Before the Storm**

(xoox)

Darkness. All he saw was darkness all around him. Even when he opened his brown eyes he could only see the black abyss he was in.

'_Did I die?'_ he thought. He then tried to look around his surrounding but found that he couldn't move. He grunted his teeth together as his whole body ached as he was floating among the surface of a sea of transparent crimson.

'Where_ am I?'_ he asked himself as he decided to reopen his eyes only to regret doing so. His eyes caught sight of one of his worst nightmares.

The sky was completely filled with a sea of reddish orange clouds that refused to let the sun or moon show. But that's not what made his stomach turned, it was his hometown. The entire city was completely in ruins of its once beautiful state, all the people and animal were turned to stone and all the plants turned into lifeless glass. Subaru saw one of the faces. The face itself has a look of pure horror. Then the world around Subaru started to spin around him as he saw more faces, all looking at him.

Subaru tried with all him might to look away ignore them, but an unforeseen force sent him into another location, Echo Ridge. All the houses were either burned to the ground or were completely obliterated, showing no evidence of what it once was.

Subaru stood there completely stiffed and unable to accept this…horrible fate.

'_No…,'_ he grasped his head, eye shut and his legs gave out.

"_Stop it…stop it …stop it, stop it, stop it PLEASE STOP IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT." _He screamed as the world around him shattered into glass pieces. He now was standing on the moon with red sand all around him. When he opened his eyes, he sighted his home planet Earth, still green and blue in all its glory. Subaru relaxed at this sight, but quickly change to fear as the earth turned from an orb full of life into a lifeless sphere. Then without warning the earth completely exploded.

"_No…no, no, no, no, how this happening?" _he screamed.

_-Because of us- _a voice replied as the world around Subaru changed into the EM dimension.

Subaru looked in the direction of the voice, but a soon as he did as he regretted he now facing the one thing he had hoped he never have to see or face again. In front of him was the carrier of his nightmares after destroying his weapon that the FM-ians summoned that _almost_ destroyed the earth, Andromeda.

Without warning, Andromeda transformed into its battle form and grabbed Subaru. Subaru struggled against its iron grip.

_-How does it feel Subaru, to lose everything you care for-_ Andromeda grinned.

"_How are you active, your key was destroyed."_

_-That would be my doing-_ he said as he fade into another familiar foe.

"_Ra Mu? H-how are your alive?"_

"_Simple, since you destroyed my existence and his," _Andromeda appeared behind Subaru,_ "…purpose, we decided to take all that you cared for and sent them into eternal pandemonium._

_-But we did save a few people just for you.-_The two deities disappeared from view as Subaru landed on his but on the red sand moon. As soon as he stood up, his eyes caught sight of slightly-ruined sculptures in front of him. When he came closer to them however, he recognized them immediately. His friends and family. His mom, Solo, Luna, Gonta, Kiza, Misora, Utagai, Akachi, Harp, and Warrock stood there frozen in time in stone with the look of fear mixed with horror on their faces.

_-Do you like our present?- Andromeda asked. _

Subaru sharply turned towards the two deceased deities with a face mixed with anger and regret, only to see the two had finished charging their attacks toward the unexpected boy.

_-Either way you will join them in the next life.-_ Ra Mu replied as he Andromeda released the power on the boy. Seconds later the endless of space could hear the painful cry of the last human throughout the galaxy.

(Real world)

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooo," Subaru bolted up from his bed, with sweat on his face. He hesitantly looked around his surround to find out that he was in the hospital. Then he quickly pushed the white window curtains out of the way to see the city was intact and the people walking about without a care in the world.

He soon relaxed as he rested back into his hospital bed.

"Just a bad dream." He proclaimed as he took a tissue paper next to his bed and wiped the sweat off his face. He also noticed a digital clock next it and read 8:39 am. A few seconds later, a nurse in sky blue rushed into his room.

"Is everything already? I heard a scream from outside." She said hesitantly.

"N-no, everything is fine," he reassured her.

The nurse let out a sigh hearing that. She proceeded next to his bed and replied, "Browse." An air display with a keyboard below it appeared with Subaru bio-scans on it. The nurse began typing away at the keyboard.

"So Subaru how are you feeling?" she asked looking towards him.

"Beside me haven woken up from a nightmare, I feel fine, just a little tired." Subaru replied. The nurse nodded, accepting the answer.

"Um, nurse…" he began.

"Yes?"

"How did I get here and how long was I out." He asked.

The Nurse touched the screen as it brought up another screen identify to Subaru that it was touch screen.

"You've been here for… surprisingly five days and according to the logs, your mom and two guys, a cop and a scientist came here with you and two others, you and the albino both suffered from… ," her eyes widened near the end of the sentence as she looked at Subaru.

"I-is something wrong with me?" he asked preparing for the worst.

Finally regaining her composure, she continued, "You both suffered from a dangerously high exhaustion state. You two must have real guardian angels to survive through that."

"S-s-survive!?" Subaru shuttered that thought.

"Hey wait, who were the other two?" he asked. The nurse then type away at the keyboard, a few seconds later, two screens with a profile of Misora and Solo each appeared.

"Well, Hibiki Misora, thou she wouldn't tell us what happened or how she got that way, she only suffered from minor exhaustion and a few cuts and bruises, nothing serious and she was release on the second day." Subaru let out a sigh.

"But the other boy however, he just vanished on the third day here and we don't know where he is."

Subaru let out a small chuckle.

'_Just like him disappearing like that.'_

(Meanwhile with Solo)

He just beaten Phantom Black and was about to finish when he sneezed, stopping him for a brief moment. Unfortunately for him, this didn't go unnoticed to Phantom Black.

"Hyde, he distracted, let get out of here NOW."

"You don't need to tell me twice." He flung his cape around himself and disappeared. Solo looked at the spot where Phantom Black previously was with anger.

"Ok, someone was just talking about me just now," he turned toward the alleyway.

"They better prey that I don't find their sorry asses." He replies before waving out"

(Back with Subaru)

"Nurse I wouldn't worry too much, I bet he's doing fine right now."

"Ok…oh, do you want me to call your mom and let her know you awake?" she asked.

"Yes please do." He replied, as he remembered his star carrier.

"Umm, where's my star carrier?"

"What color is it?"

"It's red and has a gold shooting star pointing downward on the bottom." He explained.

"Oh that star carrier, the scientist took it with him for some reasons."

'_Probably helping Warrock recover his wounds, make since after battling THAT thing.'_

"That's ok."

"Ok I'm off to the front desk and Subaru…even thou you just woke up, you should try to get some rest now, you don't want end up here again." She replied.

Subaru chuckled, "Hai."

As soon as the nurse left, he plopped down onto his pillow, while shifting his direction toward the window. While watching the city below him, he recalls his first encounter with Warrock. To think that he, Hoshikawa Subaru, an average 10-year old who hasn't gotten over his father's disappearance for three months, became the blue bomber everyone knows as Rockman, the savior of the earth's survival twice. He then remembered all the battles with the FM-ians to meeting Harp Note to saving Utagai from Cygnus to the final battle with Andromeda, than the battles for the OOparts to Mu and meeting Solo for the first time. (A/N: I've decided to use months instead of years in this fic, because to me, it make since.)

Letting out a sigh, he wondered what happened after he and the others left the Mu gate. While pondering on that, his eyes became heavy as he fell in the black abyss.

(At 3:25 pm later that day)

Subaru woke up with a start as his mom, Amachi and Misora bragged into the room despite the doctor's protests. Subaru's face instantly lit-up at the sight of his friend and family.

"Kaa-san, Misora, Amachi-san, how are…" Subaru couldn't finish his sentence as the two girls hugged the poor boy a_ little_ too tightly.

"SUBARU, I'm so glad that your ok, I thought you wouldn't going to make it." Akane said with waterfall tears while bear hugging the boy.

"Subaru, (sniff) do you have any idea how worried we've been, I glad your back." Misora replied as she accidently continued adding pressure against the boys back.

"Girls…" Amachi began but was ignored as they hadn't caught noticed of Subaru's face color.

"Girls…" he tried again but his words fell on deaf ears.

-Amachi, can't you stop these two before they kill Subaru.- Warrock yelled from Subaru's star carrier.

-Misora, please stop.- Harp yelled from her guitar.

'_This isn't going anywhere.'_ Amachi thought as he looked at the boy who face just turn blue.

'_I hope this works.'_ He thought as he took in a deep breath and…

"AKANE AND MISORA, LET GO OF SUBARU BEFORE HE REALY DOES DIE!!" This however caught the attention of the people outside the hospital and mainly inspector Goyoda.

(Outside)

"What the heck was that?" he yelled to no one.

"Wait, what was I doing here again?" he whispered as he glanced at the hospital near him, then he snapped his fingers.

"That's right, Rockman! Goyoda, Goyoda, Goyoda!" he yelled as he crossed the street completely oblivious of the car accidents he made and the angry mob that soon followed afterward.

(Back with the gang)

The room had an eerie silence that followed as everyone except the blue balloon-face Subaru, stopped in-position and stared at him like he grew a second head.

'_Amachi can yell, heh heh heh, who knew that he had it in him?' Warrock though._

'_I never heard of Amachi-san yelling before.' Akane though._

"_Amachi-san, please get these two of me." Can you guess who?_

Noticing that he has everyone's attention, he resumed.

"Akane, and Misora, I apologize for yelling at you two, but can you two please let go of Subaru before he pops." He replied. Akane and Misora glanced over to the blue faced Subaru.

"Air…please." He choked. They instantly they both let go of him.

"Thank you, Amachi-san." Subaru replied regaining his breath and face color.

"Subaru, I'm so sorry, I didn't see your face color." Akane apologized.

"Same here." Misora replied sadly.

"It's ok, you guys, its fine really." Subaru reassured them.

"So how are you feeling, besides being out for a couple of days?" Misora asked.

"Well everything fine." Subaru answered.

"Good, now that you're feeling well…" Akane face turned for worried to serious.

"When were you going to tell me that you're Rockman?" She finished seeing the shock expression pasted on Subaru face. He was going to say something when Misora cut him off.

"Subaru, she saw."

"She did?" Subaru then began to think back to when he was last conscious, then his eyes widen when he realized what she meant.

"Oh…that time…" His train of thoughts was interrupted when embraced him. He glanced at his mother and then he hugged back.

"Why didn't you tell me…about any of time?"

"I-I didn't want to worry you."

-A little late for that, kid- Warrock replied.

-Warrock!!- Harp snapped.

"No, he's right, I should've told you sooner…" he paused.

"You're probably mad at me now aren't you?"

"Well yes I am mad at you, what mother wouldn't?"

-The somewhat demanding types?- Warrock asked, only to get knock upside the head by an angry Harp.

-Not helping, Warrock.-

"Well that aside, mom do you want to know how I'd became megaman?" Subaru asked.

"Yes please and tell me _everything_ from start to finish." She explained.

"Fine, but just a heads up, it's a long story."

"I'm fine with it." Akane grabbed a nearby chair and sat in it."

"Oh yes, I always wanted to know how you started!!" Misora finally said after a while.

"We got nearly fifty-two minutes left before our visiting hours are up." Amachi replied.

"Ok, but before I begin mom, until I finish please don't interrupt me."

"You have my word." She assured him.

"Ok, it all started when…"

For the next hour, Subaru explained how he met Warrock and why he began his work as megaman. When he mention why he really began to go back to school, Akane giggled at the thought and thank Warrock for doing that, much to the boy's dismay. Then he continued about the FM-ians, to meeting Harp Note, and up to the point of Andromeda appearing, before explaining to his mother about the name of the 'giant crab monster.' Then afterwards, he met the AM admins and learned that they were the ones who evolved earth into its current society and attracted Warrock to Subaru. They used their remaining strengths to give Rockman the power of Star Force and since then the battles were easier to deal with, until one of the remains of the satellite space station Peace started sending a transmission toward the FM-ian planet and 'purified' the FM planet and called the FM-ian to came back the their planet. Then Cancer fled toward them for help from Gemini Spark, who at the time attacked the other FM-ians and was about the finish off Harp Note, until he intervened defeated them. Andromeda reappeared and he fought but lost to it, then the AM admins did a kamikaze on Andromeda, damaging him severely but Gemini White resurrected it then tried to flee while Rockman destroyed the key controlling it but the FM King, Cepheus, defeated Gemini W and reverted him back to Tsukasa. He then saw his dad, although he's not ready to return home yet. Then after the battle Tsukasa had no memories of meeting Gemini or anything after. Then two months later…

(A/n: I'm not typing the same thing twice so the remaining conversation is about the story timeline at the top.)

"…and that's all to tell." Subaru finished. He waited for the information to sink in. Then what seem like an eternal to Akane, she hugged Subaru.

"Subaru, Warrock, Harp and Misora saved Earth twice, Im proud of all of you for saving life's and the earth." She said smiling .

"I'm proud of you guys." Amachi smiled.

"Thanks mom/ Subara's mom/Hoshikawa-san." Subaru, Warrock, Harp and Misora replied.

"But…you two are grounded." She stood with her superiority.

"WHAT? But why?" Subaru and Warrock yelled.

"For not telling me!" Akane replied.

"But mom, wait, I was going to tell you -" Subaru was cut off by Akane.

"In four months?" she raised her right eye brow. Subaru had given up when he realized that there's no way to ever argue with a girl, especially your mom. But was soon short lived as Warrock said something he'll regret later.

-Hey wait a minute, why am I grounded you can't even touch me.- Warrock soon regretted as Akane sent him a death glare.

"Oh don't worry about that Warrock-_kun_ I'll think of something." She said with a gleam of evil in her eye, which didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the group and they backed away from her.

'_Warrock should've not said that.'_

BANG

CLANG

THUD

Everyone directed their attention toward the door as a boy about eighteen of age walked into the room with a brown haired girl in a wheelchair. The boy was wearing a black, unzipped jacket with red linings from the color to the sleeves over his dimmed red shirt. He wore dark blue pants with multiple pockets and had black and red sport shoes meant for running long distances. He had a set of cold, but concerned sapphire eyes along with his long black hair that rests on his back. The little girl ranged to eight years of age in the wheelchair was wearing an ordinary hospital gown with her platinum green sterling necklace with a crystal rose and had emerald eyes with her brown hair with the back of her hair tied to a single ponytail.

"Excuse me, but is he related to any of you." The boy asked pointing down at the unconscious Goyoda. Looking at the detective, the girls narrowed their eyes while Amachi turned his head away.

"No, we don't even know him." Misora lied. The boy knew she was lying but shrugs it off. The girl in the wheelchair looked around the room and spotted Misora, Subaru, Warrock and Harp.

"Ahhhh, It Rockman-chan and Singer-chan, and their friends Rocky-chan and Harpy-chan!" The girl said excitedly shocking the group.

"How many people know our identities?" Subaru yelled as the said people pair glanced at Amachi and Akane.

"Don't look at us/ We never said a word about anything." Amachi and Akane replied.

"Little girl you must got us mixed-up with someone else." Subaru replied.

"Hey, I know who is who and your bomber-chan and Misora-chan." The girl replied with a puffy face.

"…and I see Rocky-chan and Harpy-chan too there' so cool." She replied with dreamy eyes.

-Wait a minute, girl how can you see us anyways?- Warrock asked.

"Onii-chan gave me special glasses the see you."

'_Special glasses…she not wearing any.'_ The group thought confusingly.

"She means that I gave her special contacts that allow her to see the denpa world." The boy replied monotony. This made them 'Oh'

"Hm, little girl, how do you know I'm Harp Note?"

"Onii-chan and I heard Rockman-chan's story from outside and Onii-chan solved the puzzle out!" This earned a confused look on everyone.

"Again what she means is I put the two-n-two together… that and if you really think about it you _and_ Rockman do look alike without the armor and stuff." The boy replied.

"And I saw Singer-chan split into Harpy-chan and Misora-chan in the alley way." She replied with a smile.

-Wait that was you?- Harp asked while Misora was in thought about her sure name.

'_Singer-chan, I guess that another way to call me…kind of weird thou…'_

"Yep!" she said still smiling.

"When did that happened?" Akane asked. The girl though for a moment as she put one of her hand on the side of her side.

"Was it was before that giant robot monster or was it when that wolf man appeared in the mall?" she asked out loud, this shocked the four said people.

"We were found out _that_ earlier!" Subaru nearly yelled.

-…and by a little girl at that!-

-We got to be more careful at where we pulse out.- Harp muttered.

"That I'll make sure of, next time."

"Don't worry, I was with her at the time and told her not to tell anyone about what we saw that night, so you don't have to worry about your identities being exposed." This calmed everyone down.

"Ok with identities aside, what are your names?" Amachi asked.

"Oh, sorry about that we've forgotten the introductions. My name Tusingun Thomas and this little girl right here is my Imoutou, Tusingun Tina."

"Hi!" Tina waved both arms in the air. "What's your name?"

"I'm Hoshikawa Akane and this is my son Subaru."

"Hi." He waved.

"I'm Mamoru Amachi."

"You know who I am."

-…and I'm-

"I know who you are, your Rocky-chan and Harpy-chan."

-CALL ME BY MY REAL NAME!!-

"What you don't like Rocky-chan, what about…doggy-chan?" Subaru laughed out loud at this while the girls giggled.

-Hell no!-

"Ok what about bear-chan!" The entire group laughed at this.

-NO!-

"Fine, then I'll call you Rocky-chan and leave at that." Tina crossed her arms.

-GGGGGAAAAAAHHHHHH!-

-Come on_ Rocky-chan_ don't be such a bore- The group laughed even louder than before. The noise unfortunately attracted a nearby doctor as he appeared in the doorway.

"Would everyone in this room SHUT UP!! This is a hospital, not a party." The doctor began to leave when he noticed Goyoda on the ground.

"Is he with you?" the doctor asked.

"No, we didn't even notice him there." Akane lied.

"Fine." The doctor then threw him over his shoulder and walked away.

"Mom, do you have something against him or something?" Akane looked at him with a sadden face while Amachi turned his head away.

"We'll tell you later but I promise you won't like what you'll hear."

"Is it that bad?"

"Worst." Amachi answered. Thomas sensed this.

"Tina, we need to leave now." Thomas announced.

"But Onii-san can't we stay?" she whined.

"Sorry Tina but we still need to check you out of the hospital…and you still have to finish all your homework for school tomorrow."

"Aww, no fair." She puffed.

"They have some personal matters to attend to."

"Ok, but before we go…" She began, as the group waited.

"…can I have everyone's autographs, please." She asked as she pulled a pen and notebook out of nowhere. The group widen eyed as they never suspected her to ask that out of the open. Thomas was surprised but didn't show it.

"Umm…Ok." Subaru replied.

"…and can I have Hary-chan and Bear-chan signature too?"

-STOP CALLING ME THAT!!-

(A few minutes later)

"You know Tina that was kind of unexpected." Thomas replied as he and Tina Walked out the front door with the rest of the group.

"But Onii-san I really wanted to do that for a long time."

"Well I guess that's understandable." Thomas replied as he and Tina board the city bus.

"Well, see you later and hope we cross paths again."

"Bye!" Tina said before the bus door closed and drove off.

"Well at least it's good to know that there's someone outside friend and family who can be trusted with our secrets."

"That good news, oh by the way mom, what was so bad that you said I wouldn't like?" Subaru asked as Akane and Amachi grew a grim face.

-Yeah I been wondering about that to.-

"Same with the both of us." Misora replied.

"Warrock and Harp can you two umm hangout for a while, family business." Akane reassured them. Warrock was about reject when Harp grabbed him by the eye, silencing him.

-We'll do, see you two later.- and with that they shot out onto the wave road.

Well here it is. Chap 2 of Again, RNR fanfic. I'm _extremely_ sorry for the _really_ long update. Some few reason why was because 1.)I was at the same time thinking up some ideas for my .hack fic, 2.) Slow typing skills and 3.) Lots of Writer's blocks, damn I hate these. Anyway I should announce this before I forget:

Before I upload any new chapters I prefer if I finish one chapter of one fanfic before moving on the next one. And concerning the other RNR fanfic Necrogeddon I'm discontinuing it. But however I will bring the characters over to this fic, so no worries. And that all.


End file.
